OneShot Botol Sabun
by ldsj
Summary: Barusan post sekuel tapi plis, jangan berharap banyak ;) apalagi dari orang sesomplak gue - - Sehun. Jongin. Soojung. Jinri. KaiHun. BL.
1. Botol Sabun

_Botol Sabun; Highschool!AU, comedy, romance; 2040w_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan semena-mena hingga mengenai kepala gadis di sampingnya yang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sebuah tepukan yang cukup menyakitkan ia dapati tepat di tangan kirinya. Memang Sehun sengaja sih, agar gadis di sampingnya ini sadar kalau ia sedang bosan. Sangat bosan.

"Jung," panggil Sehun kemudian.

"Hm," adalah gumaman gadis di samping Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Ish! Soojung!" seru Sehun sebal.

"Apa sih, Hun? Diam sebentar, okay!?" ucap Soojung yang lebih fokus pada laptopnya.

"Hyaaa gue lapeeeeeer~ lo kan janji mau ngasih makanan yang lezat buat syarat gue mau nginep di rumah lu!" tuntut Sehun akhirnya.

Soojung terkekeh kecil sebelum menutup gadgetnya dan menoleh ke arah sahabat karibnya lalu menyentil kening laki-laki sepantaran dengannya itu. Dan hal ini, tentu saja membuat Soojung mendapat rengekan manja dari Sehun. Laki-laki ini, benarkah sudah berumur delapan belas tahun seperti Soojung, atau hanya bayi kecil yang tumbuh berlebihan? Soojung menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Sabar sebentar ya, baby Hun~ Jonginnie oppa sebentar lagi pulang dan membawakanmu makanan lezat, arrachi?" goda Soojung menanggapi tuntutan Sehun.

"Ya Jung Soojung! Gue bukan bayiiiii~" rengek Sehun.

Soojung kembali terkekeh sebelum berkata dengan sarkastiknya, "Ya, ya, ya, bukan bayi, kata laki-laki yang barusan ngerengek ke gue layaknya seorang bayi."

Tak ayal, kalimat sarkastik tersebut mendapat sebuah timpukan bantal gratis dari Sehun membuat Soojung tertawa semakin keras saja.

"Memang Sooyen noona acara ke mana sih? Bukannya lu udah ada si Jongin Jongin itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Pasalnya, sore tadi Soojung datang ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah Soojung dan menyeretnya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Gadis itu berdalih kalau ia sendirian di rumah. Lalu Jongin yang katanya sebentar lagi akan pulang apa dong namanya?

"Ga tau deh, semacam seminar katanya. Biasalah, wanita karir," jawab Soojung sambil beranjak ke dapur. Sehun menggerakan kepalanya seiring dengan gerakan Soojung melangkah.

"Trus Jongin hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan alis terangkat.

"Lo tau sendiri dia sepupu gue yang super aktif sama kegiatan kampusnya, kan? Lihat sendiri sekarang udah hampir jam delapan malam dan dia masih dalam perjalanan pulang," sungut Soojung, "Yakin banget gue dia pulang soalnya gue maksa dia beliin kita makanan trus dia bakal mandi dan balik lagi ke kampus kesayangannya. Heran gue sama dia. Betah banget di kampus. Cih!"

"Jangan gitu, Jung. Emang lo ga kayak gitu waktu Cultural Festival kemarin?" sindir Sehun menanggapi gerutuan Soojung terhadap sepupunya.

"Heh, gue kan aktif kalau ada kegiatan aja. Nah dia? Taruhan 10 dolar di Hari Minggu pun dia tetep pergi ke kampus demi organisasinya itu."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu beralih mengambil remote televisi. Baru saja ia hendak menyalakan benda persegi di seberangnya, meja di depannya bergetar dan layar ponsel berwarna putih milik Soojung menyala. Tertulis di sana ada sebuah pesan line masuk dari Choi Jinri.

"Jung, ada line dari Jinri!" seru Sehun sambil menyalakan televisi.

Sehun sibuk menggonta-ganti channel TV sementara Soojung sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya sambil terkekeh tidak jelas. Dasar gadis-gadis tukang gosip, batin Sehun seolah lupa kalau biasanya pun ia ikut nimbrung dengan mereka menggosipkan semua orang di sekolah mereka -_-

"Hun, gue harus ke rumah Jinri sekarang nih. Mau nyerahin tugasnya Pak Killer. Lu di rumah bentar ya?" tanya Soojung yang kini sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Harus banget sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Kan besok Pak Killer jam pertama, nyet! Gue ga ada printer elah," gerutu Soojung menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hari gini, ga punya printer," ejek Sehun sambil tertawa nista.

"Kampret lu emang!" seru Soojung kesal.

"Udah ah gue mau mandi," ucap Sehun sambil mematikan televisi dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hah? Lo belum mandi dari tadi?" tanya Soojung kaget.

"Hehehe. Salah sendiri gue baru bangun tidur main lu seret aja," cengir Sehun dengan tidak berdosa.

"Anjir! Sofa gue jadi bau gara-gara lo!" seru Soojung asal.

"E kampret! Gue ga sebau itu ya! Gue masih wangi semerbak mawar nih!" seru Sehun ga terima.

"Najis!" umpat Soojung yang mendapat tawa lebar dari Sehun.

"By the way, sabun lu yang mana, Jung?" tanya Sehun saat hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Botol biru pokoknya," jawab Soojung yang kini kembali anteng dengan laptopnya.

"Okaaay~"

"Jangan lupa sikat gigi lu! Bau bangke gitu mulut lu,"

"Anjing!"

"Hahaha! Sikat gigi baru di rak westafel ya, Hun! Gue pergi dulu! Byeee!"

"Iye, bawel!"

Sehun pun memasuki kamar mandi setelah terdengar pintu depan ditutup. Ia membuka lemari rak kecil di bawah westafel yang berisi perlatan mandi baru yang lengkap. Salah satu kebiasaan Sooyeon, kakaknya Soojung, yang membuat Sehun bisa menginap kapan saja di rumah minimalis tersebut semaunya. Di rumah Soojung, rumah kakaknya sebenarnya, semuanya serba ada. Makanan ringan? Lengkap! Minuman? Lengkap! Baju? Ada! Walaupun dia minjem baju sepupunya Soojung, sih. Haha! Bahkan peralatan mandi yang masih baru pun ada! Dan oh!

"Waaaah! Sooyeon noona emang the best! Sikat gigi yang kemaren gue sama Jinri pake aja masih disimpen di kotakan gini trus dikasih label lagi! Keren, keren!" seru Sehun yang masih asik membedah rak westafel.

Setelah mengambil sikat gigi yang memang disimpan oleh Sooyeon dan handuk bersih, Sehun berjalan menuju shower. Namun sebelumnya, ia membuka rak kecil yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi untuk mengambil sabun. Namun ia mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah membuka rak kecil yang ternyata berisi banyak botol sabun.

"Hanjir! Ini botolnya banyak banget. Satu, dua, tiga, empat lima, enam... Ebuset enam botol warnanya biru, yang tiga lagi pink. Itu sih punyanya Sooyeon noona. Trus punyanya si kampret yang mana?" dongkol Sehun yang melihat rak kecil tersebut didominasi botol berwarna biru.

Sebenarnya memang ada sembilan botol di dalam rak kecil tersebut dengan tiga botol berwarna pink, tiga botol berwarna biru muda, dan tiga lainnya berwarna biru tua. Dan disinilah masalahnya, karena Soojung tidak menyebutkan botol berwarna biru mana yang merupakan sabun milik gadis itu. Sehun berdecak kesal dan asal mengambil salah botol berwarna biru tua lalu menutup rak dan berjalan ke arah shower.

"Bodo amat! Mau sabunnya si Soojung, mau sabunnya si Jongin, sabunnya kampret pun, pake aja. Ga ada yang tau ini," gumam Sehun sambil bersenandung.

Namun tidak disangka oleh Sehun, sebuah masalah timbul kembali karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka tutup botol di tangannya. Entah botol sabun jaman sekarang yang semakin lama semakin unik dan canggih, atau memang masalahnya terletak pada Sehun yang ketinggalan jaman, katrok, kolot dan sebagainya. -_-

"Sialan. Susah amat sih bukanya. Elah,"

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Sehun memutuskan untuk membaca petunjuk pemakaian yang dituliskan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Ia memang tidak terlalu jago dalam berbahasa inggris, tapi setidaknya ia paham kalimat dalam bahasa inggris.

'How to use: If you really don't know how to use this soap, we suggest you to bring someone you really like to shower and ask them to show you how to use.' adalah kalimat petunjuk penggunaan yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Heh? Bawa orang yang gue suka ke sini? Yakali gue bawa Jongin ke sini," gumam Sehun lalu terkikik geli, "Nungguin Soojung aja kali ya?"

Tepat setelah Sehun selesai bergumam, terdengar pintu depan terbuka. Buru-buru Sehun menyampirkan handuk dengan asal dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Niatnya sih untuk meminta Soojung membukakan botol sabun ditangannya agar ia bisa buru-buru mandi. Namun sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak bernasib terlalu baik malam ini karena ternyata yang berada di ruang tengah bukan Soojung, melainkan Jongin dengan beberapa kantung plastik yang menguarkan bau sedap. Dan jangan lupakan keadaan Sehun yang topless. Ya Tuhan, mau gue taruh di mana ini mukaaaa? Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin heran antara ingin tertawa tapi juga bingung dan aneh. Lihat saja teman sepupunya itu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang-ah sudahlah. Kasihanilah si Sehun ini.

"Ng, hyung-ini.." Sehun mendadak terbata. Ya iyalah! Siapa sih yang ga kaget berada di depan orang yang disukain dalam keadaan yang ga pantes kayak Sehun?

"Kenapa, Hun?" tanya Jongin sambil menaruh kantung plastiknya di meja bar yang menjadi penyekat antara dapur kecil dan ruang tengah.

"I-ini hyung... Aku-tidak bisa membuka botol ini. Dan di sini tertulis untuk... Mm, meminta seseorang untuk membukakannya..." jawab Sehun sedikit terbata dan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Oh, gitu," ucap Jongin, "Kebetulan aku juga mau mandi. Gimana kalau kita mandi bareng?"

Dan dengan itu, Sehun mau tidak mau didorong oleh Jongin ke dalam kamar mandi. Oh lihatlah muka Sehun yang memerah menahan malu! Ah, atau sebenarnya justru menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dalam dirinya bak gendang perang yang ditabuh dengan liarnya? Sudahlah, biarkan saja!

"Lo yakin gappa nih ngebiarin mereka berdua, Jung?" tanya gadis dengan rambut yang dikepang fishtail. Ugh! Lucu sekaliii! Soojung juga inginnn!

"Biarin aja, Jin. Biar si Jongin itu ada alasan buat tetap tinggal di rumah. Ga ngurusin organisasinya mulu," jawab Soojung cuek, masih memainkan rambut Jinri.

"Kalau Sehun diperkosa Jongin gimana?" tanya Jinri lagi yang khawatir.

Ah, ternyata semua itu rencana dari Jung Soojung dan Choi Jinri. Sengaja meninggalkan Sehun di rumah sendiri dengan Jongin. Benar-benar dua gadis ini!

"Oh! Lihat Jinri! Sehun ngechat kita di Line!" seru Soojung sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

Jinri dengan segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas dan membuka kunci ponselnya. Dilihatnya notifikasinya penuh dengan chat Sehun di room chat Line mereka. Jinri tertawa-tawa geli setelah membuka dan membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun untuk mereka.

Oh Sehun: JUNG SOOJUNG!

Oh Sehun: CHOI JINRI!

Oh Sehun: GUE TAU INI KERJAAN KALIAN KAN!?

Oh Sehun: KALIAN TUH!

Oh Sehun: ASFDGKLJAJLSDSALLK!

Oh Sehun: OMAIGAT!

Oh Sehun: GUE MAU PINGSAN!

Jung Soojung: Apaan sih, Hun?

Choi Jinri: Santai brooo!

Oh Sehun: Gosh!

Oh Sehun: Sumpah ya kalian tuh bikin gue sport jantung!

Oh Sehun: Anjiiiiiirrrrr!

Jung Soojung: Iya, Oh Thehun, terima kasih kembali ;))

Choi Jinri: Jangan lupa makan-makan!

Oh Sehun: Dafuq!

Oh Sehun: Makan-makan?

Oh Sehun: Makan-makan paper kalian aja sono!

Oh Sehun: Kampretos!

Choi Jinri: Jahat banget ih ;~;

Jung Soojung: Alah bilang aja lo seneng, Nyet!

Jung Soojung: Hargain usaha gue dong!

Jung Soojung: Gue sampe rela nih malem-malem ke rumah Jinri sendirian!

Jung Soojung: Tau sendiri tikungan selatan gelapnya kayak apa.

Jung Soojung: Hiiiiiyyy!

Choi Jinri: Sialan lu, Jung!

Jung Soojung: Eh, emang serem tau!

Choi Jinri: Ga seserem itu kaleeee!

Jung Soojung: Emang lu berani jalan sendiri malem-malem lewat sono?

Oh Sehun: Ebuset

Oh Sehun: Kenapa jadi kalian yang berantem?

Oh Sehun: Kalian berdua samping-sampingan kali!

Oh Sehun: Ga usah berantem di chat room jugaaa! -_-

Choi Jinri: Oh iya lupa hahaha -_-a

Jung Soojung: Btw, kalian udah ngapain aja? ;) ;) ;)

Choi Jinri: Hati-hati ya jangan sampe kotor!

Jung Soojung: Oh iya! Sooyeon unnie besok pagi balik lho! XD

Oh Sehun: ANJIRRRR

Oh Sehun: KITA BELOM NGAPA-NGAPAIN KELES!

Choi Jinri: Oh BELOM, Jung!

Choi Jinri: Masih BELOM!

Jung Soojung: Berarti BENTAR LAGI ya?

Jung Soojung: Live streaming perlu nih kayaknya ;)

Choi Jinri: Ide bagus!

Oh Sehun: Anjing!

Oh Sehun: Tega banget sih kalian sama gue T,T

Jung Soojung: Bilang aja lo seneng, Mbel!

Choi Jinri: Sok-sok an bilang kita tega!

Jung Soojung: Aslinya juga mupeng!

Choi Jinri: Iyalah!

Choi Jinri: Pasti lu mau kan, abis liat ABS nya Jongin oppa?

Oh Sehun: Dafuq

Jung Soojung: Belom bisep tangannya yang-

Choi Jinri: Aw, HOT!

Oh Sehun: OH. MY. GOD!

Oh Sehun: Sumpah itu ABS!

Oh Sehun: Itu tangan!

Oh Sehun: Kekar banget!

Oh Sehun: Rasanya tuh!

Jung Soojung: Iuh!

Choi Jinri: Ude sono lanjutin aja!

Choi Jinri: Dasar lekong!

Oh Sehun: Lo be

Oh Sehun: Jung, lu nginep rumahnya Jinri dulu ya!

Oh Sehun: Jin, gue titip Soojung.

Oh Sehun: Ini Jongin, btw.

Oh Sehun: Gue pinjem dulu Sehun nya.

Oh Sehun: Thanks

Jung Soojung: OMG!

Choi Jinri: THE FUCK?

Jung Soojung: OMG GUE DIUSIR DARI RUMAH GUE SENDIRI!

Jung Soojung: DEMI APAAAAAH?

Choi Jinri: Jung

Choi Jinri: Pls

Choi Jinri: Itu rumah Sooyeon unnie

Choi Jinri: Bukan rumah lo

Choi Jinri: -_-

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

Ehem. Gue cuma bisa bilang, WTAF IS THIS? Edun gue emang lagian. Maap ye, ketularan temen2 ane yang somplak. So, pls excuse me. Peace, lop, en gahol mameeeen~~ hahaha.

Anyway, muucih review dan yang cuma baca :D /tebar abs jongin biar pada pinksun /trus sendirinya pinksun juga


	2. Antara Kangen dan Tabokan

_Antara Kangen dan Tabokan; AU, comedy, romance; 2335w_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Adalah gedoran nan berisik dan tidak manusiawi yang membangunkan Kim Jongin dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kalau boleh jujur, gedoran tersebut terdengar brutal karena mampu membangunkan Jongin, si rajanya tidur. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan memekikkan yang masuk ke telinganya yang sangat normal. Oh, lihat kedua mata yang semerah darah itu akibat waktu tidurnya yang terusik. Jongin bersumpah, gedoran brutal dan teriakan (coret, pekikan) di pintu kamarnya yang malang tidak hanya menggetarkan gendang telinganya saja, tapi mampu juga menggetarkan lemari dan seisi kamarnya. Oh, kamarnya yang malang!<p>

"BANGUN WOY!" teriakan cempreng dari luar yang (tentunya) terdengar hingga kamarnya. Jongin melirik ke arah dinding yang tergantung jam bundar berwana putih polos dan menunjukkan pukul 6 A.M.

"Njir," adalah umpatah kecil yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, sementara di luar sana suara-suara gaduh masih saja membuat kupingnya pengang.

"JO-ah! Akhirnya si raja tidur bangun juga!" kekeh gadis yang merupakan pelaku penggedoran kamar Jongin.

"Masih jam enem, Nyet! Kan gue bilang bangunin jam tujuh, elah!" sewot Jongin yang kini berjalan keluar ke arah dapur dan mengambil minum.

"Ya sorry. Abis gue panik tadi kamar lo kekunci. Ya gue gedor. Takutnya lo lupa," Soojung, sepupu Jongin cengar-cengir mendapat lirikan tajam lalu melakukan pembelaan, "Lagian kan lumayan, lu bisa mandi dulu sambil nungguin jam tujuh."

"Anjir lu emang. Pesawat elo tuh jam sepuluh! Lu berangkat dari sini jam 9 juga ga bakal telat, Jung." jelas Jongin yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang televisi, berniat tiduran lagi.

"Ya, kan gue bawa bagasi, masukinnya seengganya sejam sebelum pesawat take off," bela gadis itu lagi.

"Dasar anak SMA rempong," gerutu Jongin dengan mata tertutup.

"Ya udah lu tidur lagi aja di sofa. Tar jam tujuh gue bangunin."

"Setengah delapan." adalah koreksi Jongin dan terdengar final. Mau tak mau, Soojung hanya bisa menurutinya dengan bahu yang diturunkan. Daripada ga dianterin ke bandara sambil bawa-bawa koper segede bagong? Taksi mahal, tjoy!

"Lu mau liburan apa pindahan sih? Bawa kopernya segede bagong gitu. Gila, lo!"

Soojung menggerutu kesal sambil menyeret kopernya yang besarnya, ya Tuhan itu besar sekali. Sepertinya rumah anjing Jongin yang di belakang rumah bisa dimasukkan ke dalam koper itu. Dan sejujurnya, Soojung juga tidak mau membawa koper sebesar itu kalau tidak atas permintaan kakaknya yang paling cantik (karena memang kakaknya hanya satu, dan tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa alasan itu) yang meminta dibawakan sekalian barang-barang untuk kedua orang tua mereka.

"Berisik, lu! Kalo bukan maunya Jak Jess, gue cuma bawa tas punggung!" seru Soojung lalu meminta, "Angkatin dong~"

"Fix ini lo pindahan namanya, bukan liburan ke California," dumal Jongin sambil mengangkat koper Soojung ke bagasi mobil.

"Bantuin tu yang ikhlas, kek! Gue bilangin Sehun lu ntar."

"Iye bawel."

Dan perjalanan yang terhitung cepat itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya menyanyikan lagu yang ada di radio sampai akhirnya tiba di bandara. Namun anehnya, yang Soojung kira Jongin hanya akan meninggalkannya di lobi justru mengarahkan mobilnya ke parkiran mobil yang tersedia. Gadis itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mobil sudah terparkir rapi dan Jongin telah turun, ia menurunkan koper Soojung dan menyeretnya memasuki gedung bandara.

"Woy, jangan bengong! Cepet lu check in, masukin bagasi trus keluar lagi sini temenin gue!" seru Jongin ketika menyadari sepupunya masih tertinggal di belakang.

Mendengar teriakan Jongin, Soojung buru-buru berlari kecil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah sepupunya yang besar-besar itu. Ya Tuhan, susahnya berjalan di samping cowok tinggi! Langkahnya itu lho, lebar banget udah kayak orang lagi lari aja. Jangan-jangan mobil F1 pun kalah cepat larinya sama sepupunya ini. Ckckck. Yang jelas, Soojung sekarang jadi ngos-ngosan sendiri jalan di sampingnya Jongin.

"Cemen banget gitu doang ngos-ngosan," ejek Jongin sambil menyerahkan koper sepupunya, "Gih check in."

"Hosh! Elu aja yang jalannya cepet banget! Gila, dikejer setan apa gimana sih!?" sewot Soojung lalu mengambil kopernya dan menyeretnya melewati pintu keberangkatan.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, yang artinya ia baru boarding paling cepat sejam lagi. Tentunya masih banyak waktu untuknya setelah menaruh bagasi dan check in. Lalu terlintas di benak Soojung untuk membelikan sepupunya sarapan karena telah berbaik hati mengantarnya ke bandara. Lagian, Jongin tadi memintanya keluar kan setelah check in?

"Ini tiket Anda, nona. Ini jam boarding Anda, ini gate masuk, dan ini nomor kursi Anda," ucap petugas check in sambil membulatkan beberapa keterangan di tiketnya, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kalau saya keluar sebentar bisa kan, mbak?" tanya Soojung memastikan. Ia sudah lama tidak naik pesawat, apalagi berkunjung ke bandara. Soalnya yang biasanya menjemput kakaknya ya si Jongin.

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi tolong segera masuk sebelum waktu boarding. Terima kasih."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih kembali."

Dan Soojung buru-buru kembali keluar melalui pintu khusus dan mencari Jongin. Rupanya saudaranya tengah duduk dengan santai di teras Starbuck ditemani kopi yang terlihat jelas masih hangat dan oh, sebatang rokok yang bertengger di celah bibirnya. Sepertinya tidak peduli akan tatapan banyak orang yang tertuju padanya. Di teras Starbuck, tidak ada larangan merokok kan? Bisa mati berdiri Soojung kalau ada! Duh, sepupunya ini, tidak bisa ya sehariiii saja tidak merokok? Sesusah itu kah?

"Heh! Lo ga sadar daritadi diliatin orang banyak?" tanya Soojung kesal sembari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Sadar," jawab Jongin cuek kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Ya Tuhan, lo kok bisa sih sesantai itu ngerokok sambil diliatin orang banyak?" tanya Soojung geleng-geleng lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Biarin, sah-sah aja kok ngeliat orang ganteng asal ga diapa-apain. Namanya juga mengakui karya indah Tuhan."

"Najis."

"Gue anggap itu sebagai pujian. So, thanks."

"Gue ga ngerti sama lo."

"IQ orang pintar itu memang membingungkan."

"Sampe detik ini gue ga ngerti kenapa Sehun bisa suka sama lo."

"Berarti, IQ Sehun tinggi juga. Gue jadi heran kok Sehun mau main sama lo."

"Somplak lo."

"Sama-sama."

Dan selanjutnya, Soojung memilih untuk berkutat dengan ponsel putihnya sambil

mendaftar para penghuni kebun binatang. _Ya Tuhan, demi apa gue punya sepupu kayak gini? Satu-satunya sepupu cowok yang gue punya dan somplaknya amit-amit ga ketolong! _Adalah status path yang Soojung buat sekaligus memberi tanda di mana ia saat itu. Dan beberapa komentar masuk seperti dari Jinri dengan 'Gue tau gimana nyeseknya elo. Stay strong, man!' atau Kyuhyun, tetangga mereka yang jauh lebih somplak dengan, 'Somplakan mana sama gue?' yang membuat Soojung mengelus dada. Sumpah hidup seorang Jung Soojung berat banget!

Seolah banyaknya komentar yang masuk (dan tentunya ga ada yang bener a.k.a somplak) tidak cukup, diantara belasan notifikasi path yang masuk entah itu berkomentar mengenai statusnya atau hanya memberi stiker 'love', 'frown', 'laughed', atau bahkan 'gasped', ada satu buah notifikasi atas nama dan foto profil Jongin. 'Kim Jongin laughed at your status', adalah tulisan yang membuat kedua mata Soojung membesar dengan horor diikuti banyak komentar berikutnya berisi 'MPOS' 'LEBOK SIAAA' 'Ea ea eaeaaaaa~' dst.

Soojung melirik ke arah Jongin dari layar ponselnya dan sial untuknya, Jongin tengah melihat ke arahnya balik dengan senyum main-mainnya. Ya Tuhan, bunuh aja Jongin sekaraaaangg! Soojung ikhlas lahir batin kok, serius. Toh abis ini dia mau ke California. Sehun mah, bisa cari cowok lain yang jauh lebih kece, baik, tidak sombong, perhatian, rajin menabung, dan solat kok! (?)

"Apa, Jung?" tanya Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehhehehehehe~~" hanya kekehan yang bisa Soojung berikan pada Jongin.

"Kok lu ga balik, sih? Pesawat gue masih lama kok," tanya Soojung.

"Disuruh Sehun gue, nganterin elu, nungguin lu juga sampe naik ke pesawat," jawab Jongin lalu kembali pada ponselnya. Main COC, biasa mainannya cowok gahol jaman sekarang. Ternyata Jongin cowok gahol jaman sekarang, ya? Kirain cowok organisasi kampus yang acaranya padat merayap sepadat jalanan Kota Jakarta jam-jam pulang kantor gitu.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, gadis itu buru-buru mengirim Line pada Sehun untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya diikuti dengan emotikon hati dan cium yang bejibun. Ah, dan jangan lupakan stiker yang banyak pula, karena itulah mengapa ia menggunakan Line, bukan? Selain berhubungan dengan teman-teman SMA, komplek, SD, dan lain-lainnya tentu saja. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sehun membalas pesannya.

Sehun: Iya, sama-sama Jung ({})  
>Sehun: Hati-hati di jalan ya~<br>Sehun: Oh ya, tolong pukulin Jongin dong~ makasih~

Melihat pesan yang dikirim Sehun untuknya, Soojung buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Jongin yang melihatnya dengan heran, kemudian memukul lengan sepupunya cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mampu menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya dari jerit kesakitan Jongin.

"Buset, sakit dodol! Apaan sih, lu!?" gerutu Jongin sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru saja dianiaya adik sepupunya. Sumpah ya ini anak ga ada sopan-sopannya!

"Tanya Sehun! Dia yang minta gue nabok elu," bela Soojung cuek lalu senyum-senyum ke arah ponselnya. Sinting, adalah kata yang kemudian terlintas di benak Jongin melihat tingkah sepupunya.

Akibat pukulan Soojung di lengannya, Jongin jadi tidak mood untuk melanjutkan game di ponselnya dan beralih untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun. Tadi Soojung bilang, Sehun yang meminta Soojung untuk memukulnya kan? Kira-kira apa salah ia sekarang? Demi game Clash Of Clans-nya yang sangat ia agungkan, Jongin yakin sekali ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Semalam ia menelpon Sehun sampai jam tiga pagi, kok! Mengirimi pesan mengenai kegiatannya. Bahkan kemarin waktu Chanyeol main ke rumah dia laporan, kenapa pagi ini ia kena pukul? Dari Soojung, pula! Anak itu beneran cewek, atau cowok? Sakit banget mukulnya, gila! Masih berasa panasnya, brooo! Padahal jaketnya dia udah tebel banget lho. Emang sakti itu tangan kalo urusan tabok-menabok (?).

Jongin: Hun?

Sehun: Ya?

Jongin: Lo kenapa deh?

Sehun: Kenapa gimana, Jong?

Jongin: Soojung nabok gue tadi  
>Jongin: Sakit banget, sumpah!<br>Jongin: Sampe sekarang masih berasa panas nih

Sehun: Wkwkwk  
>Sehun: Utuk utuk~<br>Sehun: Kacian~

Jongin: Gitu ya  
>Jongin: Malah seneng pacarnya dibully sepupunya<br>Jongin: Adik sepupu lagi

Sehun: Cupu banget sih gitu aja laporan

Jongin: Ntar kalo ga laporan ngambek lagi  
>Jongin: Malesin ah lo tuh kalo ngambek<br>Jongin: Mintanya tuh ngalah-ngalahin Soojung kalo PMS

Sehun: Wkwkwk~

Jongin: Lu ya, yang minta Soojung nabok gue?  
>Jongin: Kenapa sih?<br>Jongin: Gue salah lagi ya?  
>Jongin: Salah apa, sayang?<br>Jongin: Jangan main pukul gitu ah  
>Jongin: Ntar salah-salah, kalo lu udah abis sabarnya<br>Jongin: Gue digolok lagi  
>Jongin: Jangan gitu ya, sayang<br>Jongin: Kan semuanya bisa diomongin baik-baik  
>Jongin: Gue sayang lo, Sehun<br>Jongin: Sayaaaaaanggg banget~

Sehun: Ih apaan sih, Jongin  
>Sehun: Lebay tau gak?<br>Sehun: Gue jadi pengen muntah

Jongin: Gue serius Oh Sehun

Sehun: Iya, iya Kim Jongin yang ganteng mempesona seduniaaaaa~  
>Sehun: Lo gak salah apa-apa kok<br>Sehun: Sumpah deh  
>Sehun: Gak bohong gue<br>Sehun: Gak tipu-tipu  
>Sehun: *stiker Cony melet*<p>

Jongin: Trus kenapa lo minta Soojung nabok gue?  
>Jongin: Gue sampe diliatin pengunjung lainnya tau ga?<br>Jongin: Dikirain gue ngejahatin cewek di tempat umum  
>Jongin: Kan ga banget, Hun<br>Jongin: Mana ada satpam yang udah melototin gue gitu  
>Jongin: Harus banget ya, Soojung nabok gue?<p>

Sehun: Hahaha!  
>Sehun: Oh ya!?<br>Sehun: Segitunya?  
>Sehun: Soojung kenceng banget ya naboknya?<br>Sehun: aduh, maaf banget, Jong hehehe

Jongin: Emang harus banget ya Soojung nabok gue?

Sehun: Iya, cuyung  
>Sehun: Harus banget<br>Sehun: Soalnya gue kangeeeeeeeeeeennn banget ngett sama lo

Jongin: Ya kan ga perlu pake minta Soojung nabok gue juga, Hun

Sehun: Trus gue minta Soojung apa dong?  
>Sehun: Masa gue minta Soojung nyium lo?<br>Sehun: Mana mau dia  
>Sehun: Ntar gue dinajisin lagi<br>Sehun: Wkwkwkwk

Jongin: ...  
>Jongin: Ada benernya juga sih<br>Jongin: Kok gue jadi merinding ya bayangin lu beneran minta Soojung nyium gue  
>Jongin: Keluar semua isi perut gue semalem bisa-bisa<p>

Sehun: Wkwkwkwk  
>Sehun: Tuh kan<br>Sehun: Lu aja yang bakal dicium mau muntah bayanginnya  
>Sehun: Gimana Soojung?<br>Sehun: Bisa ngabsenin penduduk kebun binatang ntar sambil jerit-jerit

Jongin: Well  
>Jongin: Itu jauh lebih parah...<p>

"So?" terdengar suara dari hadapan Jongin, membuat cowok itu menoleh ke depan dan melihat Soojung menaikkan alisnya.

"Paan?"

"Sehun bilang apa aja? Elah, gue merinding nih lu ketiwa-tiwi sendiri sama ponsel lu."

"Ya dia bilang, soalnya kalo minta lo nyium gue, lo mana mau."

"EWH! No way! Bahkan kalo dibujuk bakal dikasih nomernya Johnny Depp pun, gue ogah!"

"Gue juga ogah dicium sama mak lampir kayak elo."

"Dafuq! Kraken diem aja!"

"Anjing, kraken. Elu tuh kuntilak!"

"Babi ngesot!"

"Wewe gombel!"

"Genderuwo!"

"Bangㅡ"

'_Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight XXX to Los Angeles. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you'_

"Sepuluh menit lagi lo boarding, noh."

"Iye gue tau, Nyet."

"Ati-ati di pesawat lu."

"Iya, bawel!"

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh ke mbak pramugarinya! Di pesawat ga ada soto!"

"Njir!"

"Hahaha gue lupa lu lagi ga PMS!"

"Bacot banget sih."

"Wkwkwkwkwk! Salam buat om sama tante ya!"

"Iye! Bilangin Sehun gue bakal kangen dia banget!"

"Ogah. Males amat. Lu punya Line ini."

"Dafuq lu emang!"

"HAHAHAHA! Udah gih sana masuk. Hati-hati ya. Jangan norak kalo pesawatnya take off."

"Lo yang norak!"

Dan perdebatan kedua sepupu yang tiada habisnya itu berakhir ketika Soojung memeluk sepupunya dan Jongin mengusak-suak puncak kepala adiknya.

"Cepetan balik lo. Sepi rumah ga ada lo."

"Iye, tar gue bawain oleh-oleh dari California juga."

"Asal ga lo bawain air laut aja, gue seneng."

"Tau aja niatan gue hahaha!"

"Hati-hati, Jung!"

"Iya. Titip Kak Jess ya! Lusa dia balik lho."

"Iyaaaaaa."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

F I N

.

.

.

Sumpah, apaan banget ini word vomit? Hahaha! Maafkeun atuh wkakakak. Jadi ini tuh gara-gara gue kemaren mau pulang kampung (gue lahir di Jogja betewe, dan gue pulang kampung ke Jakarta. Padahal bonyok ga pada di sana. Logikanya di mana coba? Au ah gelap /nyalain lampu(?)) dan ga ada yg nganterin. Gue tadinya mau minta tolong si... Ehem gitu deh. Eh trusan inget dia mah kebo banget. Ga bisa bangun. Akhirnya minta tolong pacarnya temen oe. Dia mau nganterin. Dan trus ya gitu. Terjadilah adegan Soojung nabok Jongin atas permintaan Sehun. Hahahaha! Dan jawaban temen gue sama kayak jawaban Sehun. Suwer dah oe! No tipu-tipu! Wakakak! Anjay gila kan mereka berdua. Tadinya mau masukin chat gue sama temen yg nyuruh gue pelukan dulu sama pacarnya daripada nanti kangen katanya, soalnya gue kalo ketemu pacarnya dia emang ribuuuuutt mulu kayak Tom and Jerry. Ya gitu. Sama kayak Jongin sama Soojung gitu. Parah kan ya? Udah ah gue capek sendiri ketawa kalo inget. Wahahaha. Tapi kita ga beneran pelukan kok pas gue mau berangkat. Ciyus .-. Yang diatas cuma oe dramatisasi aja biar lebih ngejual (?) (bilang aja lebay) (keliatan deh lebaynya) XD

Trus, banyak dari kalian yang minta sequel Botol Sabun (iya, minta sequel yg pas di kamar mandi kan?) jadi ya gue jadiin satu sama ini aja deh waks. Untuk sequel yang kalian minta, aduh, gimana ya? Pada minta yang ena ena gitu sih, padahal mereka mah cuma mandi doang. Lagian oe ga bisa bikin gituan. Bisana baca wae hahaha /tabok. Dipertimbangkan dulu ya untuk sequelnya hehehe (lah ini apaaaa!?). Jadi biar safe, lemme pin it as komplit soalnya bisa aja tiba2 oe jadi orang terkacrut dan ga update ini lagi /ditabok berjamaah. Dan seneng deh kalian bacanya sambil ngakak soalnya oe pas nulis juga ngekek waks /sarap. Betewe chococheezy, gue kok jadi sering ngakak ya skg liat gayung? -_-a tolong temen lo hebat banget efeknya ke gue /masuk ketek Jejes.

Jadi, apakah ada kejadian lucu yang terjadi antara lo, temen lo, dan pacarnya temen lo (selain elu jadi obat nyamuk, ya!)? Yuk monggo dishare~~


End file.
